cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword Alliance
* IAFG }} History The Sword Alliance was founded in early 2012 needed, but has been very active on the OWF as well as in the various wars it has undertaken, many involving GOONS -- as a consequence, its founder, LOLman789789, has spent much time as an "Enemy of GOONS". Membership has hovered between one and three nations. Recently, the Sword Alliance signed it's first treaty with the IAFG. OWF Activity The history of the Sword Alliance can perhaps best be defined through an examination of official posts on the OWF: *9 APR 2012 - *18 MAR 2012 - *19 MAR 2012 - *26 MAR 2012 - *5 APR 2012 - *9 APR 2012 - *14 APR 2012 - *17 APR 2012 - *25 APR 2012 - *1 MAY 2012 - *14 MAY 2012 - *12 JUL 2012 - *19 JUL 2012 - *19 JUL 2012 - *23 JUL 2012 - *13 AUG 2012 - *1 NOV 2012 - *30 APR 2012 - Charter SECTION 1: POLICIES REGARDING WAR ARTICLE 1: TECH RAIDING Let's cut to the chase. Tech Raiding is NEVER okay in the S.A. If you go to war with someone for the reason of Tech Raiding, you will get kicked out. ARTICLE 2: DEFENSE OF S.A. MEMBERS If an S.A. member is attacked, it is seen as an attack on all of us. It is especially so if the member is part of an alliance. If we get attacked by a nation of an alliance, we will collectively declare war on the Alliance. The War will continue until one side posts one of these messages: 1. Peace For the Sword Alliance. 2. I Surrender to the Sword Alliance. 3. Armistice For the Sword Alliance. The 1st one is to be used if you want Peace on both sides. The 2nd one is to be used if you wish to surrender. The 3rd one is to be used if you want a stop to the fighting, but not technically to the war. Regarding the 3rd one, an Armistice can last until it expires or until a Peace Treaty is signed. SECTION 2: GOVERNMENT ARTICLE 1: HIERARCHY The order of Hierarchy is as follows: 1. SA Applicant: These are the lowest ranked. They get only Protection from S.A. 2. SA Member: These are the most common nations. They get all of the usual benefits. 3. SA Minister: These are the Advisers to the Leader of the S.A. They get Moderator status on our Forums. 4. SA Vice President: Currently held by Undertaker1099, whoever is in this position is an Admin on our Forums and is second-in-command. 5. SA President: Currently held by LOLman789789, whoever holds this position is an Admin on our Forums and is First-In-Command. The President has sole authority over issues of war and is the only one who can decide to declare war on another Alliance. SECTION 3: DIPLOMACY ARTICLE 1: S.A. DIPLOMATS Anyone above the rank of SA Member can be a Diplomat to another Alliance. ARTICLE 2: FOREIGN DIPLOMATS To be a Foreign Diplomat, you must submit an Application to our Forums. The Foreign Relations Center is to be used for Foreign Relations only. All Declarations of War and Peace are posted there.